


wrapped around his little paw

by colouring



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pet Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring/pseuds/colouring
Summary: Mingyu is not happy to be spending their anniversary evening surrounded by puppies, in a rental tuxedo, at the Pet Emporium — even if it is Soonyoung's idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Dani/[wandr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr), swn's resident qt lass from Aussie, who gave me the idea for the premise of this fic when I was in [PANIC MODE] re: the state of the Soongyu tag fnwoefhweo. This is short, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Once again, smoochies to my on-call beta [aurics](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics)❤
> 
> Also how great is it that it's National Pet Day somewhere in the world as I'm posting this.

Picture man’s best friend. Soft, silky fur dancing in the breeze, the mid-afternoon sun catching the glint in his sharp canine teeth, his tail wagging excitedly between his legs in anticipation for any sign of his beloved owner. Time is but an abstract concept to him when every second that passes is a second closer to meeting his owner. And when he spots even a glimpse of them, he’s off, running to them in all of his eager excitement, leaping himself onto them before licking their face clean, the number of licks indicative of his love for them.

 

It’s no coincidence then that Mingyu also has pointy canines. And silky hair that he conditions at least three times a week to get that casual windswept look. And he knows how to use his tongue expertly (if Soonyoung’s throaty whines are any indication) for kisses and hickeys and other less than innocent happenings. Not to mention, he’s way cuter than any domesticated dog and shines  _ extremely _ well under any kind of sun.

 

So why is it that today, on their one year anniversary, Soonyoung has insisted that the best way to celebrate his love and appreciation for Mingyu is to drag him to the big Pet Emporium in town to get of all things, a puppy?

 

Mingyu is highly doubtful that a puppy can cook a mean katsu curry, give soul-crushing bear hugs and make Soonyoung sensually moan until the crack of dawn as good as he can. He’s practically unbeatable in all of those three areas. Which is exactly what he says to Soonyoung when they enter the Emporium, except it earns him a smack in the head for talking so dirty in front of the  _ children _ .

 

Mingyu sighs in defeat before spotting a potential candidate from the corner of his eye.

 

“This one. Let’s choose this guy.”

 

“Mingyu,” Soonyoung says. “That’s a goldfish.”

 

“But look at him!” Mingyu throws in a couple of jazz hands to properly hype up the scared-looking creature. “He’s staring at us like take me, take me, I’ll be the best, low-maintenance, low-attention pet in the world!”

 

That earns him his second smack of the day, and a huffy Soonyoung ( _ ‘Pets are to be loved and cherished for the good qualities they have, not because they encourage your lazy ass tendencies!’ _ ) hauling all six foot one of Mingyu across five aisles to the quadrupedal section of the store. It was by no means an easy feat, and Mingyu almost feels sorry for making Soonyoung sweat through his shirt in the process until his boyfriend lets out a shrill cry of delight at the sight of twenty or so puppies running freely in an enclosed corner of the store. 

 

Within three minutes, all signs of a previous struggle melt into a look of eternal bliss as Soonyoung coos at the two puppies in his arms and the three snuggling in his lap.

 

Puppies 5, Mingyu 0.

 

“Oh my God, Mingyu, come and look at this little Daschund, isn’t it the sweetest?”

 

Mingyu shuffles his way into the puppy arena with mild dissent as Soonyoung lifts the offensively cute pup up to Mingyu’s face, wiggling its little legs and making high-pitched yips to showcase just how adorable it is. The puppy coolly tilts its head left and right, scratching one of its floppy ears. It’s another round of who can recreate the big-eyed, puppy-pout look of the century and Mingyu is not about to lose this time.

 

“…I guess.” 

 

“Oh stop being a grump and hold him for me will you,” Soonyoung says, dropping the squirming pup into Mingyu’s arms. “Ah! Look at that one over there, come here precious.”

 

Baffled yet charmed, Mingyu and the Daschund watch Soonyoung bounce to a pug eagerly ravishing the corner of a well-worn piece of carpet, surrounding the pug on all three sides like a child desperate to show his love. Mingyu absentmindedly strokes the pup in his arms; they both look at each other in amusement as the pug dashes to attack another corner, only for Soonyoung to scoop and snuggle the little tyke after collapsing on his back in a pile of giggles. 

 

Watching Soonyoung’s expression ascend to cloud nine sways Mingyu’s lips into a smile. This was how they began. While Mingyu had been running skittishly with little awareness, Soonyoung was the one to scoop him away from the danger: first with his hand, then with his lips and finally with his entire being until the only way Mingyu could conjure up happiness was if Soonyoung were the one to whisper the incantation in his ear.

 

Never mind that he’s been saving for months to make reservations for the night at a fancy hotel and restaurant, or that he’s had to phone all the boutiques in the city and the next to rent the tuxedo the Dachshund is currently drooling on. Never mind that in less than 10 minutes, there will be a knock at their empty hotel room, delivering a bouquet of flowers, champagne and a cake with a hidden surprise. None of that matters. Not in the face of the brightest boy on earth, who catches Mingyu’s tender gaze and responds by laughing and squealing in a field of puppies like the universe is at his fingertips.

 

Love, Mingyu realises then, is a thing capable of stretching. Expressions of affection for one thing do not necessarily translate to diminished feelings for another. As he hoists the Dachshund up to his eye level, twirling him around against the artificial lighting, a warm feeling surges from the tips of his toes to the base of his chest where it settles comfortably, emitting a pleasant warmth that wraps his entire being.

 

Suddenly Soonyoung’s laughter stops and there’s a beat of silence.

“Uh Mingyu,” Soonyoung starts. “Don’t freak out, but I think one of the pups is answering the call of nature on your leg.”

 

The Dachshund is dropped in shock, as Mingyu exerts his every willpower (with a little help from Soonyoung physically holding his leg back) to not kick the convicted canine in the air. Examination of the damage reveals the offense starts from his foot up to his mid-calf. Mingyu imagines his mental inventory of all six shelves of cleaning bottles at their apartment, crossing off each one row by row until he is left product-less and most likely penniless for the next three months. 

 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung is writhing behind one of the dog-bitten couches scattered around the puppy area, doing his best to stifle his laughter. Numb and at a loss of what to do, Mingyu blindly reaches out for the slightly offended Dachshund still recovering from its fall and hugs it close to his chest. They stay that way, man and dog, bonding in the most powerful and primitive of ways until Mingyu’s pulse slows down and his breathing steadies. 

 

Until Kwon Soonyoung touches his shoulder with the same hand that caressed the convicted canine.

 

“All right Kim Mingyu, come on,” Soonyoung croons, “I know you love the Dachshund and are probably holding a grudge on this cute little Shar Pei, but we only have room for one pup in the apartment and it’s clear to me that the Shar Pei wins in every category, from its cuteness factor to its entertainment factor.”

 

Mingyu can only stare at his boyfriend of one year in disbelief. The Dachshund hangs its head, gravity reflected in its big, deep eyes. 

 

“If you think that mutt is coming anywhere near me and my belongings, then you’ve got another think coming,” Mingyu calls back as he walks to the shopkeeper with his new beloved pup, “meet me in the car once you’ve come to your senses.”

 

Unbeknownst to Mingyu at that moment, nothing, no measure of doom, debt or another man’s regretful cry could ever come between the connection Mingyu and his best friend, the Dachshund, established in the puppy arena of the city’s biggest Pet Emporium.

 

* * *

 

“Mingyu, will you please put the Dachshund down, I’m trying to make love to you.”

 

“The Dachshund you’re referring to is my son Fondue, and he deserves your love too.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not having a threesome with a dog Mingyu.”

 

“Fine. But Soonyoung, now that I’ve found my spirit animal, we should find yours too. I’m thinking hamster.”

 

“Absolutely not.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> moral of the story kids: dogs > humans
> 
> if you were to describe this fic in a meme it would be: Friendship Ended With Soonyoung Now A Real Dog Is My Best Friend how is it that even in a fluff fic my angst streak is still prevalent
> 
> holla at me @cheolnu on twt !


End file.
